28th Infantry Division Aosta
The 28th Infantry Division ''Aosta'' was an Infantry Division of the Italian Army. History After the end of World War I the ''Aosta'' Infantry Brigade moved to Sicily and was garrisoned in the city of Palermo. In 1926 the brigade gained the 85th Infantry Regiment Verona and changed its name to XXVIII Infantry Brigade. Along with the 22nd Artillery Regiment the brigade formed the 28th Division. In 1939 the brigade lost the 85th Infantry regiment and was renamed 28th Infantry Division Aosta. This binary division consisted of only two infantry regiments (5th and 6th) and the 22nd Field Artillery Regiment. The division remained based in Sicily and was tasked to defend the island against landings by Allied forces. On 9 July 1943 the Allied invasion of Sicily began and the division was badly mauled by US Army troops during the Battle of Troina in the North of the island. During one Italian counterattack, Lieutenant-Colonel Giuseppe Gianquinto's 1st Battalion, 5th Regiment of the 'Aosta' managed to take 40 American prisoners.The Battle of Sicily: How the Allies Lost Their Chance for Total Victory, Samuel W. Mitcham, Jr., Friedrich Von Stauffenberg, p. 263, Stackpole Books, 10/06/2007 The remnants of the division were evacuated to mainland Italy between 9 to 12 August 1943. After the Armistice between Italy and Allied armed forces of 8 September 1943 the division was disbanded by German Forces. On 20 September 1944 the Aosta was raised again on Sicily as part of the Italian Co-Belligerent Army. The new unit was named Aosta Internal Security Division and consisted of the III and IV Internal Security Brigades. On 15 August 1946 the Aosta Internal Security Division renamed and reformed as ''Aosta'' Infantry Brigade. With the expansion of the Italian Army after World War II the brigade was expanded to full division on 1 February 1948, but following a revision of strategy the Aosta division was reduced to brigade again on 21 February 1961. Since then the name and traditions of the division are carried by the ''Aosta'' Mechanized Brigade in Palermo. Order of battle World War II * 28th Infantry Division ''Aosta'' ** 5th Infantry Regiment Aosta *** I Infantry Battalion *** II Infantry Battalion *** III Infantry Battalion ** 6th Infantry Regiment Aosta *** IV Infantry Battalion *** V Infantry Battalion *** VI Infantry Battalion ** 171st CC.NN. Assault Legion Tremonti *** 168th CC.NN. Battalion Ibla *** 171st CC.NN. Battalion Vespri *** 171st Support Company *** 259th Machine Gun Company ** 22nd Artillery Regiment Vespri *** I Artillery Group *** II Artillery Group *** III Artillery Group *** 328th Air-defense Artillery Battery *** 365th Air-defense Artillery Battery ** 28th Mortar Battalion ** 12th Engineer Battalion ** 28th Anti-tank Company (with 47/32 M35) ** 9th Medial Section ** 28th Medical Section ** 16th Bakery Section ** 35th Bakery Section ** 82nd Carabinieri Section ** 83rd Carabinieri Section Post War * Aosta Infantry Division ** 5th Infantry Regiment Aosta in Messina *** I Infantry Battalion *** II Infantry Battalion ** 6th Infantry Regiment Aosta in Palermo (disbanded on 15 June 1955) *** III Infantry Battalion (joined the 5th Aosta on 15 June 1955) *** IV Infantry Battalion ** 45th Infantry Regiment Reggio in Catania (disbanded on 15 June 1955) *** I Infantry Battalion *** II Infantry Battalion (joined the 46th Reggio on 15 June 1955) ** 46th Infantry Regiment Reggio in Palermo (disbanded on 31 January 1959) *** III Infantry Battalion *** IV Infantry Battalion ** 22nd Field Artillery Regiment in Palermo *** I Artillery Group *** II Artillery Group ** 24th Field Artillery Regiment in Messina *** I Artillery Group *** II Artillery Group ** XI Engineer Battalion ** 11th Signal Company Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations * Category:Infantry divisions of Italy in World War II